


Call Her Ishmael

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [19]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Sy finds the Whale she wasn't expecting.Written for challenge 019 - "tousled" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 3





	Call Her Ishmael

Tori doesn't notice she's there till she feels hands clutch at her sleeve. It's not a wholly uncomfortable feeling but there's something about Sy latching onto her that reinforces her unease.

"Hey."

Her hair's mussed, all choppy and poking out in every direction. Sy tilts her head back, rubs her eyes and yawns. "You know where Tobias is?"

She's eight years old. Old enough to speak for herself but not so old that Sy hasn't lost that feeling of dependency on other people.

"He's in his office."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Sy shrugs. "Shouldn't you?"

"Touché, kid."


End file.
